


Little snippety F/K kisses

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Fic, Kissing, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First they kiss on the couch, and then Fraser starts wincing because his back aches, and Ray uses that as an excuse to move them to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little snippety F/K kisses

**1.**

First they kiss on the couch, and then Fraser starts wincing because his back aches, and Ray uses that as an excuse to move them to the bedroom. Ray covers up his nerves with teasing, but his cheeks are red, and Fraser is quiet, trying not to think of Victoria, but unable to help himself, because this is the first time since--then--that he's been so close to anyone. It's different, very different. It feels safe this time. But he's not _entirely_ certain he can trust his feelings.

Ray sees that, sees uncertainty in the set of Fraser's shoulders, and it softens him. He feels protective. "It's okay. It's okay, Frase. We can go back to the couch if you want."

Fraser meets his eyes, and smiles, and the heat in his smile takes Ray's breath away. Fraser shakes his head, and leans in to kiss Ray, slow and deep and dark.

 

 **2.**

Sleepy early morning kisses, when neither of them are really awake yet, and Fraser's hair is all mussed up from sleeping, and he's got lines on his face from the pillowcase creases, and looks sexier than Ray could ever have believed possible.

 

 **3.**

Ray arrives home after a long day of horrible paperwork for a stupid audit, and Fraser is sitting on the couch polishing his boots. He looks up and over his shoulder when Ray comes in, and smiles, warmth sparking in his eyes. He doesn't even need to say anything--Ray instantly feels a million times better. Ray bends over the back of the couch, and pushes his face into the side of Fraser's neck, sniffing. He can smell Fraser and boot polish and cotton, and fuck, his life is pretty damned good. A day of paperwork never killed anyone.

He lifts up and meets Fraser's eyes. "Hey." And kisses him, soft and sweet and lingering.

 

 **4.**

Ray leads the way out to the parking lot behind the bar, and they get in the car. Fraser looks at Ray, concerned, because it's clear that Ray's humming with frustration, and Fraser's not entirely certain of the cause of it. Is it just the Hemmingway case? Or has Ray reacted badly to the news that ASA Kowalski has a new beau?

Ray slams the door and puts the key into the ignition slot, and then sits, immobile, for a long minute. Fraser watches Ray's fingers tighten on the wheel, a restless clench and release.

"Ray."

Ray looks at him, his eyes stormy. "All those fuckin' couples in there being smoochy and holding hands, Fraser, and we can't-- I can't--"

"Ray." Fraser reaches out and peels Ray's hand from the steering wheel, and holds it between both of his own. Ray's hand is warm and lithe--and perhaps it's foolish to assign too much personality to a person's bodyparts, but Fraser has always felt that Ray's hands are Ray writ small. They fidget and flex with the same passion and personality as Ray himself.

"This is enough," he tells Ray. "It's enough that we can be together in private. It's enough that we have this."

Ray tenses for a moment, his lips thin, and then he exhales a huge gust of air. "Yeah," he says. His head flops back against the headrest. "Yeah, I know. It's just-- you know? Stella and me, we got _married_. We told the whole fucking world. You and me, we can't even tell my folks."

Fraser looks at him steadily, tightening his hold on Ray's hand, and Ray shrugs, and his lips tilt up at the corners. "Well, maybe we can, at that."


End file.
